


Nature

by Skylark



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, M/M, exchange treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: "I hate surprises!" he hisses as he's pushed inexorably into the passenger's seat. "I get motion sick. I have class in the morning!""It's Friday," Nowaki points out.





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherray/gifts).



> Happy Parallels! I'm always happy to see people requesting tiny rare animanga fandoms. ♥

Here is a list of words Hiroki would not use for himself: _adventurous. outgoing. organized._

So when he arrives home and Nowaki pushes a packed bag into his hands, when he finds himself steered out the door and downstairs to a car already filled with sleeping bags and flashlights and a million other things he barely recognizes, he fights him every step of the way. "I hate surprises!" he hisses as Nowaki pushes him inexorably into the passenger's seat. "I get motion sick. I have class in the morning!"

"It's Friday," Nowaki points out.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Hiroki snaps. "Whose car is this?"

"Maeda-san taught me," he said. "He lent the car to me for the weekend."

"Right, your chairman friend," Hiroki says, covering his face with one hand. "I should have known."

Silence greets his comment, and eventually Hiroki peeks through his fingers. Nowaki is sliding into the driver's seat beside him. "He's not 'my chairman friend,'" he says, frowning slightly. "He's just my friend."

Hiroki folds his arms and slumps back into the chair. "Ugh. Fine. Where are we going?"

"We're going camping," he says. 

"No."

"I'll cook," Nowaki says gently. "I made sure to bring your favorite alcohol."

Silence fills the car again. Hiroki finds, as always, that the force of his glare is slowly whittled down by Nowaki's impassive, open expression.

"Fine. But if I hate it, we turn back."

A smile spreads across Nowaki's face, slow like the sun rising. Hiroki glances away from it, instead watching him settle his hands on the steering wheel. "Okay."

\--

Hiroki wakes up cold, his ears ringing with the sound of birdsong, with the brilliant morning sunlight in his eyes hardly impeded by the thin plastic of the tent. He wakes up with a headache from the alcohol they'd drunk the night before, and with a crick in his back from sleeping on a thin bedroll. But he also smells the scent of Nowaki's cooking—and despite everything, he smiles.

\--

The campsite is at the base of a mountain, and after breakfast they try the shortest trail. Hiroki goes slower and slower, more accustomed to hunching over textbooks than hiking up inclines. Nowaki waits for him every time, reaching out a hand to pull him the last few steps.

"You don't have to wait for me," he says between huffs. Nowaki stares at him, as if he doesn't understand what Hiroki just said. 

"I love you, Hiro-san," he says, his fingers tightening around Hiroki's wrist.

"Don't just say things like that!" Hiroki says, glancing around as if there's anyone nearby to hear.

"But I do," Nowaki points out, following after Hiroki when he pushes past him.

After half an hour, Hiroki realizes they've climbed up high enough to be able to see some of the valley spread below them. He pauses, and Nowaki notices and returns to his side, following his gaze to where they can see everything through the trees.

They stand there for a moment, looking out. "It's beautiful," Hiroki murmurs. 

Nowaki nods, watching the slight smile on Hiroki's face. After a moment he reaches for Hiroki's hand, slowly twining their fingers together. 

"I'm tired," Hiroki says, not moving to untangle their hands.

"I could carry you," Nowaki says, and Hiroki snorts.

"Never," he says. "Let's just go back now."

"Okay."

"But if you wanted to give me a massage when we got back to camp," Hiroki says, "I might say that was all right."

He's turned away, but Nowaki can just see the blush on his cheek. "Of course," Nowaki says, smiling. "Anything you want."

\--

Hiroki is not adventurous; he is not organized; he is not outgoing;

But inside the tent, their sleeping bags kicked open to create a single continuous bed, with their legs tangled together and Nowaki's hands in his hair as he kisses him—he thinks he could learn to be, just for a little while.


End file.
